1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a glassware structure, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with metal cladding for a decorative effect.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Many currently available products are generally provided with a metal cladding to create aesthetically pleasing texture and top-quality attributes. For instance, sanitary wares (e.g.: hangers, hanger joints, handles, main bodies and seats of faucets) are extensively coated with said metal cladding for intended surface texture.
As common products with a metal cladding are concerned, the substrate is generally made of metal tubes or castings. Yet, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
Endurance: since sanitary wares are often used in the operating environment of high humidity, the metal cladding is vulnerable to corrosion arising from moisture infiltration into the metal substrate, resulting in rapid peeling and non-durability of the metal cladding.
Material cost: the consumption of relevant metal products is doubled with the rising cost of metal materials in the international market, reducing greatly the profit margin of the manufacturers and bringing about more cost burden against the customers. Hence, a great concern in this industry is how to save costs while maintaining the product performance.
Design flexibility of the product pattern: common products with a metal cladding could produce a metallic glossy texture, however this makes it difficult to increase varied and brand new surface texture.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.